


The Girl

by daniels



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniels/pseuds/daniels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a girl..<br/>And never spoke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

I saw her pacing on the sidewalk beside her house one day.

She doesn't look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

She paces from time to time on the sidewalk in front of her house.

It seems like she's just waiting for someone that never comes.

She looks so sad.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

She's always pacing on the sidewalk in front of her house.

I haven't seen her go inside in weeks.

She doesn't look so sad anymore.

She doesn't look like she feels anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

She won't stop pacing the sidewalk in front of her house.

I'm sure her family's worried about her by now.

All she does is pace.

Pace. Pace. Pace.

I wonder if she's tired.


	5. Chapter 5

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

She doesn't pace as much now.

Sometimes she'll stop and stare for hours at nothing in particular.

I wonder if she's hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

I haven't seen her pacing in a while.

She just sits and stares into the horizon now.

She looks so tired.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a girl who lives down the street from me.

I haven't seen her in a while now.

Her footpaths are still worn into the grass, her shoe scuffs still on the sidewalk.

I wonder where she is.


	8. Chapter 8

There's a girl that lives down the street from me.

Her footpaths are starting to disappear.

Her shoe scuffs are all washed away.

She doesn't come outside anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a girl who lived down the street from me.

She used to pace on the sidewalk in front of her house every day.

Nobody has heard from her in a while.

I don't remember what she looked like.


	10. Chapter 10

There used to be someone in the house down the street from me.

Sometimes, when I walk by, I can hear footsteps.

But there's never anyone there.

People don't look at that house anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

The house down the street used to have significance to me.

I remember footsteps

and asking myself

why i never did

anything.


End file.
